If You Were Me
by Mistress of the Strange
Summary: Es dificil manejar los celos. Solo desearia haberlo sabido antes. Sam/Freddie. UA.  TRADUCCION de la historia de ForTheWin04
1. Chapter 1

**Hola..!**

**Soy Dannie y traduzco a español esta historia que origalmente es de ForTheWin04 y espero que les guste tanto como a mi. **

**Ok la autora original puso estas notas en el primer capitulo para que le entendieran bien:**

**Esta historia es medio UA (universe alterno) Los personajes son mas o menos los mismos. Pero Sam es menos Agresiva y mas calmada y Freddie mas valiente y extrovertido. Y además no conocen a Carly al principio pero créanme, la conocerlan.**

**Obviamente el web show no existe.**

**Toda la historia sera en Sam POV asi que no sera anunciado. Solo lo sabrán.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece iCarly es de Dan Schneider, la historia de Forthewin04, yo solo la traduzco.**

**Y algo que yo les quiero decir, Cuando les quiera comentar algo en medio de un capitulo pondré N.T (nota de traductora) en vez de N.A (nota de autora) Por que bueno yo no soy la autora.**

**Sin mas preámbulos la historia…!**

* * *

Mi cabello rubio se revolvía por el viento de las calles de Seattle. Era el final de verano y antes de darme cuenta la escuela volvería. Estaba a punto de iniciar mi segundo año de prepa. Estaba nerviosa, si, pero todavía faltaban tres semanas. Así que evitaba pensar en eso.

El sol estaba muy caliente así que me puse mis lentes de Sol. Voltee a mi derecha y vi a mejor amigo sonriéndome con el sol reflejado en sus ojos. Si, amigo, Freddie Benson ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos ocho años. Creo que es mucho tiempo considerando que tenemos 16. El siempre ha estado ahí para mí, aunque no lo merezca. Pero nuestra amistad funciona y yo nunca había sido tan cercana a nadie en mi vida.

Creo que tener por mejor amigo a un hombre me ha quitado mi parte femenina. No soy la clase de chica que se obsesiona por lo como se ve. Tampoco soy fea o algo por el estilo, pero no me importa mucho mi apariencia. Y jamás eh tenido una amiga con quien hablar de ropa y cabello de todas formas; pero no me importa, no cambiaria mi vida por nada. También, amo los deportes, football, en especial y soy la capitana del equipo femenil de football en la escuela. Freddie viene a todos mis juegos, animándome desde las gradas con sus amigos los nerds del AV club. Oh si, les mencione que Freddie es "el rey de los nerds"? Es medio perdedor, bueno en realidad no. No es el clásico nerd con gel en el cabello, cinta en los lentes y las calcetas hasta arriba, el es normal. Es alto, más que yo, con cabello café corto y ojos a juego. Tiene un estilo casual. Con todo es un chico normal de 16 años, exceptuando su interior extremadamente nerd. Ama las computadoras, Software, hardware lo que sea. Es muy inteligente supongo

Algo que las personas no entienden es que los chicos y las chicas si pueden ser mejores amigos. Pero somos la prueba viviente de que eso es posible. Todo el mundo que no nos conoce cree que estamos secretamente enamorados. Supongo que es tan secretamente que ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos. Profundo ha. No se si es la manera en la que me sonríe, o como me hace reir, pero aparentemente hay algo que le grita "el uno para el otro" a los demás. Pero conozco a Freddie demasiado bien para estar "secretamente enamorada" de el. Y además si lo estuviera seria raro. Somos muy cercanos, y creo que eso nos separaría.

Caminamos bajo el sol de Seattle, hacia su apartamento. Vive con su loca madre sobreprotectora. Ella sigue todos sus movimientos y lo quiere mucho, tal vez hasta mas de lo normal. Se que se supone que las mamas aman a sus hijos mas que a nada en el mundo pero, dijo, ella se pasa. Pero bueno, tal vez yo pienso eso por que mi mama no esta nunca en casa. O cuando si esta se la pasa borracha y agresiva. Por esa razón paso la mayor parte del dia en casa de Freddie. Soy prácticamente familia.

"Porque tan callada?" Pregunto Freddie rompiendo el silencio.

"Estaba… pensando.." Respondi lentamente.

"Samantha Puckett? Pensando" Pregunto con falsa sorpresa.

Cruze los brazos "Callate. Y no me dijas Samantha"

Se acerco mas a mi y me rodeo el hombre con su brazo. "Asi que cual es el plan de esta noche"

Sonrei "Hay un significado oculto detras de eso?"

"Depende."Dijo sonriendo. "Pero enserio, el plan?"

"Hmmm, No lo se. Quieres hacer una pizza y ver una pelicula?" Sugeri.

"Te estas ofreciendo a cocinar" Pregunto.

"Hah, solo si hay carne en la pizza" Dije.

"Hawaiiana? Pregunto.

Me confundi "Es las que tienes jamon y pina" Pregunto.

"Hah! Si, Sam."

"Me apunto!"

* * *

Despues de comernos una pizza hawaiiana grande y ver las tres películas de spider man, estábamos ecostados en el piso del cuarto de Freddie. Bueno, al menos yo lo estaba. El estaba mas interesado en su nueva laptop y estaba sentado en su escritorio. En realidad sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla.

Me puse a pensar en los eventos de la semana pasada. Mi novio de 5 meses, Derek Hanson, me había botado por otra chica. Y no puedo decir que esto me tenga muy feliz. Era el primer chico al que le gustaba desde 4to grado. Aunque nuestra relación aveces apestaba, y el no era siempre lindo conmigo, Todavia estoy en proceso de superarlo. Claro que nuestra relación no era perfecta, y en realidad tampoco funcional, pero lo es alguna relación? Estupido Derek. Me encontré a mi misma pensando en el.

Freddie se dio la vuelta y mirándome a los ojos pregunto. "Estas bien Sam?"

"Que? Ah si estoy bien. Dijo.. solo Derek" Conteste lentamete.

"Ah,"Comenzo el "El idiota"

"No es un idiota. Solo… no es para mi" Dije aunque ni yo me lo creia

Freddie se sento junto a mi en el piso de su recamara y puso su mano sobre mi rodilla "El no te merece Sam"

Lo mire "Solo lo dice por decirlo"

"No lo hago" Dijo, ofendido. "De verdad, eres demasiado para el"

"Gracias Freddie" Dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro y el respondia rodeandome con un brazo.

"Cuando quieras Sammy" Sonrei, como el "Nuca me gusto Derek de todas formas"

"Ya lo se. Me decias semanalmente que terminara con el"

"Hah" Se rio. "Y tenia razon."

"Si pero no me lo restrieges" Le dije.

Mientras mas lo pensaba mas me daba vuenta de que a Freddie de verdad nunca le gusto Derek. Siempre me trataba de convencer de el no era el chico para mi, y como iba a salir herida con alguien como el. Pera la única vez que esto salir a relucir fue la noche en que Derek y yo peleamos.

_Entre a la habitacion de Freddie con lagrimas en los ojos, y una cicatriz que comenzaba a formarse en mi brazo. Cerre los ojos mientras Freddie corria hacia a mi. _

"_Que te hizo?" Pregunto, su voz sonaba grave y amenazante. __Solo baje mi cabeza y empeze a llorar de me rodeo con sus brazon y me empezó a sobar __**(N.T. si eso dice)**__ la espalda. _

"_Shhh, Sam. No pasa nada. __Todo esta bien" Freddie murmuro suavemente._

"_Me, m-me golpeo." Susurre._

_Freddie me soloto. Me agarro por los hombres, y miranndome a los ojos murmuro. __"Juro por Dios que si te veulve a poner un dedo encima, Lo mato" Estaba tan enojado, casi le salía humo por las orejas._

_Asento mientras lo abrazaba de Nuevo "Odio a ese Derek Hanson" Murmuro Freddie, en voz baja para que solo yo pudiera oírlo. _

* * *

Nos quedamos dormidos en su sillon hasta que su pie choco con mi cara "Ew! Quita tu asqueroso pie de mi cara" Me queje empujandolo

"No! tu quita tu asquerosa cara de mi pie" Replico

Gruni. "Haha,, muy gracioso"

"Bueno no quiero que se infesten. Amo mi pie." Dijo apuntándolo con orgullo

"Eres un fenomeno Benson" Dije, rodando los ojos.

Sonrio "Pero soy mas genial que tu"

"Si claro" Dije sarcasticamente.

"Tengo hambre" Dijo el "Vamos a McDonalds"

"Freddie son como las 11:30! No vamos a ir a McDonalds" Le dije

El sonrio "Oh si, si vamos a ir"

Me agarro la mano y me saco del departamento, y no me solto hasta que llegamos al elevador.

* * *

El camino estuvo lleno de bromas tontas y muchas sonrisas. En nuestra relación todo era muy fácil. Ni si quiera recuerdo la ultima gran pelea que tuvimos. Pero asi era nuestra relación. Facil.

"Oye" Dijo. Agarrandome de la mano. "Puedes ver tu aliento en el aire"

Sonrei por lo yonto que sono eso y gale mi mano "La mayoria de los de kinder saben eso, Freddie"

"Lo se. Pero me parece genial como puedes ver el calor de tu aliento cuando afuera esta frio"

"Alerta nerd" Dije riendo.

Cuando entramos a McDonalds Freddie fue hacia el mostrador y ordeno dos hamburgesas de queso. Y luego nos fuimos a sentar. Como era de esperarse, eramos los unicos en el lugar a esta hora. Ya casi era media noche.

Freddie Estaba en medio de la explicacion de algo tecnico a lo que no le prestaba nada de atencion cuando vi que alguien entro. Casi me da un ataque. Era Derek. "Maldita sea" Dije undiendome en mi aciento

"Aw"Dijo Freddie. "Que hace el aqui,son casi las 12?"

"Yo que se!"Le respondi.

"Sam?" Oi a Derek llamarme.

"Maldita sea" Murmure.

"Hola Sam" Dijo Derek. "Freddie" anadio asintiendo en en su direccion.

"Mira Hanson, por que simplemete no te vas?" Dijo Freddie levantándose

Derek avanzo un paso. "Que te pasa Benson?"

Freddie cruzo los brazos. "Lastimaste a mi major amiga, y eso no me hace mucha gracia"

"Freddie sientate" Le dije jalándolo del brazo.

"Si Benson, Sam no nesesita tu proteccion" Derek dijo, riendo.

"No le hables asi" Le dije a Derek

"Vamos Sam, solo quiero hablar contigo" Dijo

"Pues ella no quiere hablar contigo" Dijo Freddie empujando a Derek lejos de mi, y agarrándome la mano "Arriba Sam, Nos vamos"

No tenia por que discutir. Seguí a Freddie mientras saliamos de Macdonals juntos agarrados de la mano, dejando a Derek Hanson detrás.

* * *

**Que tal?**

**Apesto traduciendo o lo hago bien?**

**Dejen un review por favor..!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mio, y la historia le pertenece a ForTheWin04, yo solo la tradusco **

**If You Were Me**

_**Por: ForTheWin04**_

_**Traducido por: Mistress of the Strange.**_

**Capitulo Dos**

Me tape la cabeza con la almohada cuando el sonido del despertador me taladro los oídos a las 6:30. Con la presión del primer día de clases, di una vuelta en la cama para ponerme boca abajo en la almohada. E ignore al tipo de la radio, que anunciaba que sería un buen día, en realidad yo difería.

Después de 15 minutos de discutir conmigo misma, rodé en mi cama hasta topar con el suelo. **(N.T: Jajaja de verdad eso decía, supongo que es su manera de despertarse..)**Rápidamente aclare mi mente y empecé mi camino hacia el closet. Abrí la puerta de el closet y en lugar de poner mucha conciencia en mi vestimenta, cogi lo primero que encontré. En mi punto de vista. El primer dia de clases no es diferente a otro día de tu vida. Y además a nadie debería importarle como me vea. Por que francamete a mi no.

Camine hacia la cocina y abrí la alacena. Adentro había pan, una lata de sopa y una caja de cereal Frosted Flakes. Cogí el cereal y lo puze en la mesa. Pero de luego cuando busque la leche, la mejor amiga del cereal, me di cuenta de que ya no había. Asi que cogí una lata de cerveza de raíz. **(N.T:No no es varadera cerveza mal pensados. Es como refresco.. o algo asi.!) **Puse mi cereal en un tazón y abrí la lata. De repente el gas izo que todo el liquido saliera de la lata apresuradamente manchando toda mi blusa. "Demonios" grite antes de apartar la late de mi. Me sacudí las manos para tratar de quitarme el liquido pegajoso de mis manos Corrí hacia mi habitación y me quite la blusa, rápidamente me puse una sudadera negra.

Regrese a la cocina, para ver que se podía salvar de mi improvisado desayuno. Pero cuando vi el liquido negro ya no se me antojo. Cuando había decidido no desayunar nada Freddie apareció en mi puerta. Mire el reloj: 7:30 justo a tiempo.

Corri hacia la puerta y le dije hola a Freddie incluso antes de abrir. Estaba parado en frente de mi y sonreía incómodamente. Rapidamente note el cambio en su atuendo y alze una ceja.

"Que te parece?" Pregunto nerviosamente, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos. Lo mire de arriba abajo y sacudi la cabeza. Se veía como si estuviera a punto de ver a la realeza. Con la camisa fajada y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, Creo que solo la reina lo aprobaría. Sin una palabra camine hacia el y le desfaje la camisa.

"Ugh, Sam" Se quejo. Sin escucharlo, Me acerque otro paso y comenzó a desordenar su cabello, hasta que quedo perfectamente desordenado.

"Listo" Dije en voz baja, Manteniendo mis manos en su cabeza. "_Ahora_ te vez bien"

El se sonrojo ligeramente y me sonrió. "Gra-Gracias"

"No hay problema," Dije sonriendo, no le veia gran cosa. Deslice mi mano por su mejilla, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse todavia mas, y ver hacia sus pies, En ese momento me d cuenta de lo horrible que eran sus zapatos. Les había sacado brillo. Los apunte y rode los ojos. "Freddie cambiate los zapatos"

"Que tienen de malo"

"La verdad? Todo" Dije sonriéndole "Mira, dejaste tus converse aqui la semana pasada. Solo ponte esos.

Rodo los ojos y se puso las manos en la cadera. "Esta bien, ve por ellos"

Sacudí la cabeza mientras me daba la vuelta y corria a mi habitacion a tomarlos. Di una mirada rápida mientras los buscaba debajo de mi cama –En realidad no estoy 100% segura de cómo llegaron ahí. Cuando le fui a dar a Freddie un poar de sapatoz decentes, estaba tratando de volver a peniarse el cabello.

"Te vez bien" Le asegure mientras le aventaba los zapatos. Fallo torpemento y solo atrapo uno. El otro golpeo el suelo con un golpe seco. "Pero no sabes atrapar" Añadí

Sonrio y se agacho para coger el otro zapatp. Cuando termino de cambiarse los zapatos empezamos nuestro camino hacia Ridgeway.** (N.T: Ya saben su escuela)**

El caliente aire del verano me golpeo en cuanto comenze a caminar por la banqueta e inmediatamente me qrrepenti de traer sweater. Me lo quite y me peine una coleta de caballo con la liga que traina en la muneca.

"Odio caminar" Me queje mientras caminamabos en la banqueta.

"Solo espera 3 meses, y podre conducer sin mi mama en el auto" M e dijo Freddie

"Tres meses!" me queje. "Por que no pudiste haber nacido antes?"

"Ey, no seas mala. No es mi culpa que mi mama haya decidido estar embarazada de mi por 11 meses"

"Si, tu mama tiene problemas" Le dejie.

"Por que simplemente no sacas tu, la liscensia? NNo eres como 6 meses mas grande que yo?" Pregunto

"Nah" Dije "En 3 meses, sera tu trabajo y otra cosa de la que no tendre que preocuparme"

Freddie rio y me paso el brazo por los hombres "La misma Sam"

"Si, y estoy aqui, para quedarme" Dije con una sonrisa

Freddie me apreto los hombres y dejo caer su brazo. Sonrei y ambos continuamos nuestro camino hacia el onceavo grado.

"Quien es ella?" Pregunto Fredie cuando entramos a la escuela. Senalaba a una pequena chica castana, a la que nunca habia visto. Parecia una de esas chicas que son bonitas, pero no tan bonita que parecía esforzarse demasiado. Estaba mirando una hoja de papel, supongo que su horario, y una expresión confusa adornaba su cara. "Es guapa"

Le pege en el hombro, pero sonreí de todas formas "Pervertido!"

"Solo voy a ver si nesesita ayuda," Dijo ignirandome. "Vamos!"

Me agarro la mano y me jalo hacia donde ella Estaba. El plan de Freddie funciono, ya que fue la primera en hablar. "¿Hola, uhm, saben donde esta el salón 138?"

"¿El salon 138?, Si, esta en ese pasillo a tu derecha." Dijo Freddie sonriéndole y apuntando el camino.

"Oh gracias" Contesto la castana

Golpee el suelo con mie, con impaciencia. Ya sabia que esta chica seria un problemas. Se veía como una nina roca, y solo mirarla me daba dolor de cabeza.

"Soy Freddie," Dijo estrechandole la mano. "Y esta es mi mejor amiga, Sam"

Sonrio, pero me miro con molestia "Gusto en conocerte"

"Igualmente" Dije con una sonrisa falsa, la cual Freddie noto.

"Soy Carly," Dijo, sonriendo. "Carly Shay."

La campana sono. "Bueno tengo que irme" Dijo ella mirando su horario. "Ya saben, clases"

"Jaja, si…" Se rio Freddie "Bueno tal vez nos veamos luego.

"Si, porsupuesto. Asintio Carly." "Adios Freddie, dijo mientras se volteaba "Oh, y adios Cam" Grito por detras de su hombro.

Cruze los brazos "Es Sam" Grite antes de apresurarme a clases. Oi pasos detrás de mi, me voltee para ver a Freddie siguiéndome.

"No te pongas celosa Sam" Me provoco.

"Yo," Dije claramente, "No estoy celoca. Es solo que ella no me agrada.

"Por que? Pregunto Freddie "Es totalmente agradable"

"Si, Tal vez demasiado agradable. Y solo te gusta por que es guapa" Me queje

"Esta bien Sam, Dijo, provocandome de Nuevo. "Tu tambien eres guapa"

"Gee," Bufe cruzando los brazos "Gracias"

Cuando llege a clase de ciensas, me senti aliviada de no tener un plan de asientos. Esa es la peor parte, pensé. Veran, casi siempre, con un plan de asisntos quedas estancada con algún perdedor y ni siquiera es tan bueno para lavar tu ropa. **(N.T:?)** La verdad esque no tenia ganas de lidiar con eso. Pero cuando tal plan no fue anunciado, me sente junto a Freddie con una ancha sonrisa.

Nuestro maestro el Senor Krelove, nos dio algunas preguntas de diagnostic. Pero mientras el resto de la clase clase miraba sus preguntas, mire hacia mi libro con los ojos en blanco. Y esto nos trae de vuelta a la razón por la que me sentaba junto a Freddie, a parte de lo obvio claro. Podria hacer trampa.

"Freddie que te salio en la numero 3?" Susurre

"No te ayudare a que copies Sam!" Dijo Freddie, cruzo los brazos y se recostó en su asiento.

Frunci la nariz y me incline hacia el. "Entonces cual es el punto de sentarme junto a ti?"

"Por que soy una Buena compania."

"Jajaja" Me rei falsamente. "No"

"Ok, te ayudare" Dijo mientras se acercaba y apuntaba al libro. "Te esta preguntando por la formula para calcular masa"

"Y la encuetro con…?"

"Bueno pues, sabes que masa sobre densidad es igual a volume, "explico. "Esntonces a que es igual masa"

"Por que prentendes que lo sepa?"

"Supongo que tambien reprobaste algebra," Dijo Freddie, Ganandose un golpe en el brazo, "Ow.!"

"Tan solo dime la respuesta!" Me queje

"Bueno, "Dijo rindiendose facilmente. "Masa es igual a densidad multiplicado por volume."

"Gracias." Dije, sonriendole dulcemente

"Si sabes que no te voy a ayudar en todo?" Comento Freddie. "Verdad?"

"Si, si." Dije rodando los ojos.

"Lo digo en serio Sam!, No voy a pasar esta clase por ti." Me dijo, mientras ponía las manos en la mesa y miraba su propio trabajo.

"Lo que digas Freddie." Dije sarcasticamente.

"Pues bien." Dijo. "Diviertete reprovando. "

"Por lo menos dame clases." Dije, preparada para convencerlo.

"Ugh!" Gruno Freddie, y se volteo hacia mi. "Eta bien!"

"Si!" Celebre.

Freddie gruno. "Te odio"

Me voltee hacia el y sonrei. "Tambien te amo"

Me recoste en el sillon de la habitacion de Freddie y jale la manta que reposaba en mis piernas. Desde que mama había empezado a descuidarme me empeze a quedar en casa de Freddie. Y el sillón en el que se estaba se había convertido en mi cama improvusada por un rato. Cerre los ojos. Ya que no había mucha conversación crei que Freddie estaría tratando de dormir, asi que ize lo mismo.

"Que tal la chica de hoy?" Pregunto Freddie de la nada.

"Ugh, segues con eso.?" Pregunte en un todo enfadado mietras re-abria los ojos y me apoyaba sobre un codo.

Se sento en su cama y se volteo hacia mi. "Claro, Dijo tal vez tenga oportunidad con esta chica. Carly es nueva y no conoce a nadie. Tal vez este desesperada por un novio.

"Confia en mi Freddie" Dije "Nadie esta tan desesperada como para salir contigo.

"Gracias Sam," Replico sarcasticamente.

Lo mire seriamente y asenti "Mira, tal vez deberias darle tiempo para acostubrarze a la escuela entes de declarartele.

"Lo que sea Sammy,"Dijo rodando los ojos. Bueno, al menos creo que rodo los ojos, estaba medio oscuro en su habitación. "Tenemos que levantarnos temprano. Vamos a dormir..

"Esta bien, lo que sea," Dije

Gruno "Hey, no te enojes conmigo.

"No estoy enojada." Menti.

"Si estas"

"Mira, tal solo no me agrada. "Le dije "Se ve… Falsa."

Freddie penso sobre esto "Bueno, si de verdad no te agrada, no la invitare a salir, okay?

"De verdad?" Pregunte.

"Pues. Claro" dijo. "Sam eres mi _mejor amiga. _Significas mas para mi que cualquier chica."

"No. esta bien, Yo... Yo la conocere major antes de juzgarla."Prometi.

"Gracias Sam," Me dijo. "Pero recuerda que si tuviera que elegir en tre una chica cualquiera y tu, te elejiria a ri.

Le sonrei. "Gracias Freddie," Dije dandome cuenta de la magnitude de esto.

Me sonrio, antes de volverse a acostar. "Buenas noches Sam. Te quiero."

Cerre los ojos. "Tambien te quieo.

**Hola..! Lamento no haber subido este capi pero es que no había tenido tiempo, traducir toma un largo tiempo, saben..?**

**Para los que no le hayan entendido a lo de las ecuaciones, (sorprendentemente yo si le entendí) se llama despejar ecuaciones, te lo ensenan en segundo de secundaria,(el grado en el que voy yo.) se supone que para sacarla la formula de algo, pasar la letra en cuestión haciendo lo opuesto a lo que este haciendo, como si esta multiplicando, la pasas diviendo y asi. Si… no soy muy buena explicando… Eyy Paola Seddie es lo que nos estaba ensenando el inge..!(nuestro maestro de física) retiro lo de que el algebra no me iba servir en la vida… XD…! Bueno… no… todavía la considero inútil y difícil…**

**Quien mas odia el algebra..? yo si… no lo entiendo, cual es el punto de un numero en ensconderse detrás de una X..? esq los números tienen una vida secreta que quiran ocultar..? ni siquiera es original, porque no usar la T o la L..? tan solo para variar..? Bueno.. eso digo yo… XD…**

**Buuueno una cosa.. ForTheWin, la autora original, no tiene mas capítulos, asi que van a tener que esperar un rato para poder ver es siguiente capi.( a que lo suba y a que yo lo traduzca..)**

**Bueno otra cosa, Los reviews se los pueden dedicar a ella, ya que yo le traduzco los reviews y los pongo en la historia original.**

**No se puede ser algo como :… Buen capitulo me gustaría que psaro esto **_**"escriba qui su suguerencia" **_**o "odio a Carly" o "awww"**

**O lo que se les antoje… yo lo traduciré de todas formas..**

**Cuidence**

**Dannie**


	3. Chapter 3

If You Were Me

**_Por: ForTheWin04_**

_Traducido por: Mistress of the Strange._

Capitulo Tres

* * *

**La historia no es mia, si no, de ForTheWin04. iCarly tampoco es mio por cierto...**

* * *

El golpeteo de mi zapato contra el suelo del pasillo de la escuela era definitivamente irritante para los estudiantes a mi alrededor. No se que es lo que tiene ella que me irrita. Tal vez es la manera en la que tuerce su cabello con sus dedos. La manera en la que siempre tenia que estarlo tocando –Su brazo, su cuello-, su mano- cuando le hablaba, o tal vez solo fuera el hecho de que me estaba robando a mi mejor amigo.

No es que no estuviera feliz de que Freddie hubiera

encontrado una chica a la que de verdad le gustaba. Pero por que _tenia_ que se Carly Shay. No me agrada esa chica ni un poco. Además ahora es de lo unico que Freddie habla. Tal vez yo le haya hablado sobre chicos antes, pero ya van dos semanas. No es algo exagerado?

Los tres estábamos en el pasillo, aunque yo no era participe de la conversación, La campana acababa de sonar y yo iria con Freddie al centro comercial. Tan solo nesitaba que el acabara de una vez esta conversación.

"Entonces, Carly" Pregunto Freddie"

Ella sonrió "Si?"

"Sabes, Umh habrá un baile pronto. Y me preguntaba si vendrías conmigo"

Se que Freddie y yo habíamos acordado que no la invitaría a salir hasta que yo la conociera un poco mejor – aunque estoy muy segura de que de todas formas no me agradara- Pero era solo un baile escolar. Que podría salir mal?

Me volví hacia Carly cuando una mueca adorno su cara. Contuve una risita y la escuche responder. "Oh Freddie, eso es tan lindo. Pero no ire al baile. Veras, todavia estoy tratando de amoldarme a Seattle . Ademas otros chicos ya me invitaron y les dije los mismo, por lo que seria grosero decirte a ti si, y a ellos no."

La chica nunca para de hablar.

"Oh," Dijo Freddie, decepcionado. "Esta bien."

"Lo lamemto!"

"No importa"

Rode los ojos antes de tomar la mano de Freddie y jalarlo hacia la salida. "Si bueno, nos tenemos que ir"

"Bye, Freddie," Dijo Carly. "Y adios Sid"

"Me llamo _SAM_" Grite apretando mi agrarre a mi mejor amigo.

"Que tal este, Fredwina," Pregunte levantando un vestido morado.

"Ese tambien es lindo, Sam"

"O tal vez," Dije volviendo mi atencion a la pila de vestidos. "El negro…"

"Sam," Dijo "Te vez bien en lo que sea"

"Ummh, Gracias"

"Me refiero, a que hacemos aqui.?"

"Porque" Respondi "Dijiste que me ayudarias a encontrar vestido para el baile"

"Ok, me gusta el azul"

Saque un vestido "Este?"

"Sip"

"Ok, me lo probare"

Me meti a un probador mientras Freddie me seguía, entrando al probador junto al mío. Y lo vi sentarse, con la espalda recargada en la pared que separaba los probadores.

"Y" Dijo atreves pared "Sabes del baile?""

"Si"

"Bien," Continuo "Pensé, que podíamos ir juntos. Ya sabes, como mejores amigos y asi. Digo, ninguno tiene una pareja. Asi que…

"…que podíamos ir juntos? En serio necesitabas preguntar?" Replique.

"No, tienes razón."

"Entones esta arreglado" Dije saliendo del probador con el vestido azul que Freddie habia dicho.

"Creo que se ve adorable, señorita Samantha" Dijo Freddie en un mal acento Británico.

Me reí "Pues gracias amable señor, Y será usted mi príncipe en este baile"

"Pues claro!"

"Excelente, por que necesito un príncipe, has visto a los chicos con los que eh salido?" Dije, volviendo a mi tono normal"

"Lo se. Eran unos fenómenos"

Gruñí "Vas a ver Benson"

"Nop, No me puedes perseguir en vestido" Me provoco

"Ugghh" Dije, volviendo al probador para regresar a mi ropa normal.

"Le avente el vestido a Freddie "Ahora, ve y paga"

"Que?" Dijo "No voy a pagar por tu vestido"

"No se supone que el chico es el que paga la cita"

"La CITA, No el vestuario de su acompañante" Protesto.

"Bueno, cuando hemos sido una pareja normal?"

"Tienes suerte que te quiera tanto" Mascullo, caminando hacia la caja registradora.

Senti que algo reviva en mi, extrañaba para tiempo a solas con Freddie. O bueno, al menos, sin el hablando de Carly. Todo ah sido diferente en las ultimas semanas. Si que me alegra que las cosas vuevan a la normalidad.

Per pesto ha pasado antes, Cuando teniamos 11, Freddie estaba enamorado de una chica llamada, Katherine Mile. Siempre estaba pensando en ella. Y quien lo escuchaba? Yo. Su mejor amiga. Esto duro una semana, hasta que Freddie le hablo a Katherine y ella se burlo de el. Y cuando me lo digo, me rei yo. Fue su primer corazón roto, o al menos eso dijo. Como te rompen el corazón a los 11? Bueno, Freddie siempre ah sido muy maduro para su edad. Y sabia mas de computadoras que un hombre de 40 normal.

Volvio hacia mi con una bolsa rosa, que contenía mi vestido. "$80.00? Tenias que escoger un vestido de ochenta dólares?"

Sonrei "Gracias Freddie"

Tome la bolsa y lo abraze, a pesar de su enojo el tambien me abrazo, y mantuvo su brazo al rededor de mi cuando salimos de la tienda

"Por favor Sam!" Me rogo Freddie

Cruze los brazos. "No, de ninguna manera"

"Por favor! Por mi, tu asombroso major amigo!"

"Ugh, te odio" Dije en mi rara manera de aceptar. Entre a la escuela directo a Carly Shay.

"Mira, Freddie cree que tu y yo deberíamos salir, para conocernos mejor"

"Claro!" Acepto con su usual sonrisa en su cara"

"Okay" Dije, cruzándome de brazos" Que quieres hacer"

"No se"

Me fije en lo que traía puesto hoy. Era demasiado rosa. Y cuando digo demasiado, me refiero a _demasiado. _Usaba mayones rosas, con una falda oscura de mezclilla y una camiseta rosa pastel. Oh, y diadema y zapatos a juego. Que lindo.

Terminamos yendo a una nevería (N.T: No estoy segura que se llame asi.. Pero no se como se llame el lugar donde venda nives ok!, en el fic decia Ice Cream place… lugar de nieves..! tuve que improvisar! U.u)que acababa de abrir. Asi que Comprare una malteada ire a casa, y le dire a Freddie lo genial que fue. Asi lo hare feliz.

"Que van a llevar?" Pregunto el mesero, en voz monótona. Encantador.

"Malteada de chocolate" Conteste, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Carly le sonrió "Y yo quiero una de fresa"

Fresas. Rosas. Por supuesto.

Después de que nos dieran nuestras malteadas, nos sentamos en silencio. Y cuando hablamos, me di cuenta que no teníamos nada en común.

"Y, Sam" Bueno, al menos se aprendió mi nombre. "Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Uh" Dije entre sorbidos "Claro"

"Es Freddie bueno besando?"

Con los ojos como platos, escupí la malteado en la mesa y comenzó a toser. _"Disculpa"_

"Ew, Asqueroso" Dijo Carly. "Pueden traernos servilletas?"

El mesero vino y limpio en desastre, tirándome una mirada asesina. Juro que lo oi gruñir cuando se fue.

"Por qué hiciste eso?" Pregunto Carly.

"Porque me preguntaste si Freddie era bueno besando" Replique.

Se mostro confusa "Tu punto?"

"Jamas lo eh besado!" Dije "Asqueroso!"

"En serio? Pero que no son como muy cercanos?"

"Ummh _si_, pero Freddie es mi _mejor amigo_, solo eso."

"Entonces, no sienten nada por el otro?" Pregunto

Fruncí el seño "Absolutamente nada"

Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro pero sus mejillas se hicieron tan rosas como su ropa.

"Oh, perdon" Se rio.

Rode los ojos "No importa"

El resto del rato que pasamos juntas, ella se rio de cosas que ni siquiera eran graciosas, se acomodaba el cabello y esa molesta sonrisa jamas se fue. Aparentemente Carly Shay y yo, jamás seriamos mejores amigas.

Tome un pedacito de pasto lo retorcí entre mis dedos "No se. Pero no me agrada"

"Que tiene de mal" Pregunto

"Pues primero, es una presumida, Segundo, me saca de mis casillas y tercero me pregunto si eras bueno besando"

En vez del desagrado que esperaba surcara su cara, sonrió "Y que le dijiste?"

Lo golpee en la cabeza "Le dije que jamás nos habíamos besado"

La sonrisa permaneció en su cara.

"Quieres cambiar eso?" Bromeo

Lo golpee de nuevo " Para eso! Mira, no me agrada"

"Es una chica linda, Sam"

"Tal vez demasiado linda"

"O tal vez" dijo acercándoseme "Tu eres muy grosera!"

Lo empuje, ocasionando que callera al suelo "Ow!"

"No soy grosera!"

"Si" Dijo, levantándose "Lo dice la que me empujo!"

"Cállate, Freddie"

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro "No es tan mal, Sam."

"Supongo que no."

"Entonces puedo invitarla a salir?"Pregunto con esperanza en los ojos

Lo pensé por un momento, con varias posibilidades en la cabeza "Es que no se si ella está bien para ti…"

"No está bien, es_ perfecta_!" Protesto.

"Solo, dame más tiempo para conocerla" Pedí.

Una mueca surco su cara "Ugh, bueno"

Me volví hacia mi reflejo. No le había dado una segunda revisada al vestido que había comprado… Y no estaba muy feliz con el.

Hacia mis hombros verse gigantes, y mis piernas delgadas. El moño alrededor la cintura era de un horrible color de azul. Y además, no soy muy fan del azul que digamos. Soy mas una chica verde. Pero ese no es el punto. No me gustaba.

Por el lado bueno, mi cabello se veía bien. Estaba más rizado de lo normal, y mi peinado se veía increíble. Pero de todas manera, mi cita era Freddie. Me ah visto en sudaderas. No le importara.

El baile era de las siete a las once. Pero los niños 'cool' no llegaban hasta las ocho y se iban a las nueve y media. Y eso era lo que Freddie y yo haríamos. Un chico de la escuela –Tommy Glod- tenia las fiestas más locas. Y ahí era donde todo el mundo estaría. Era la primera vez que estaba emocionada por algo en un tiempo.

La fiesta va a ser genial!

O al menos, eso pense.

* * *

**Como siempre lamento haver tardado tanto! pero esque traducir es dificil!**

**Primero tengo que leer el capitulo, e ir traduciendo parrafo por parrafo, e ir releyendo cada parrafo apra comprovar qe tenga coerencia. Luego borrar todo lo que esta en ingles y releer todo de nuevo, checando la gramatica y la coerencia.**

**Toma alrededor de 5 horas. Pero no tengo 5 horas! asi que lo hago de poquito en poquito...**

**Uff pero bueno ya estoy de vacaciones!**

**Wuu!**

**Ademas como tecnicamente yo solo soy una reviewr mas quiero compartir lo que pienso de la historia con ustedes**

**AH! ODIO A CARLY CON TODA EL ALMA! haha en serio! haha.. bien soy extrana! no me juzgen!**

**Bueno dejenle sus reviews a ForTheWin04.. Yo los traduzire y reposteare en su historia...**

**Y si quieren pueden pasar a mis historias!**

_Travesura realizada, nox_

_Dannie_


End file.
